Akatsuki: The Origins of Deidara
by YoYo-Honey-Singh
Summary: We all know Deidara as an Akatsuki. What was he before that? What forced him into darkness? Find out.


DEIDARA : ORIGINS

Chapter 1 : When It all Began

"So you have taken back your Sharingan. You are really taking me lightly." the blond Akatsuki took off his shirt as he saw his imminent death at the hands of the Uchiha. Damn how much did he hate those eyes. Eyes that could not recognise art. Those accursed eyes , well that did not matter any more. He could not kill Itachi, but he could of course kill the only other Uchiha. His hand went to his chest , and the mouth on the palm started chewing on a string. Meanwhile Deidara took out a large piece of detonating clay. The stitches on his chest finally snapped, revealing a huge mouth which hungrily started feeding on the clay. "This is my ultimate art...Now I will detonate myself. You dont have anywhere to run ,Uchiha. This blast will cover a 10 mile radius."Deidara smirked seeing the Uchiha trying to run away from the spot. "With this never before seen art, I will leave a never before seen scar on this land. And my art will win never before seen admiration!" Deidara hysterically boasted about his art to the cocky Uchiha as his mind raced back to his past, his childhood , the part of his life he had not thought much about...

12 YEARS AG0, AT IWAGAKURE NO SATO , THE HIDDEN ROCK VILLAGE.

"Hey you son of a bitch, come back here before I snap your neck ", a man among the crowd screamed as they chased 7 yeear old Deidara in an alley. The said boy was speeding off to his hideout , holding an expensive variety of clay used for makind high end statues . It was of course stolen. However it did not matter anymore. He had one thing he held closest to him, the piece of clay. It had quickly caught the boy's fascination since he had first saw it on a potters wheel . Such a beauty, that clay. You can mould it in any way you want and once you are done with the moulding you can harden it up. The clay ,at the same time, showed both its subtle and flexible nature and the concrete effect it had on those who saw it. A perfect combination indeed , a perfect art. He will not allow any one to snatch anyone to snatch this perfection from him even though it is not rightfully his. He was not paying any attention to his surroundings as he was busy escaping the damn crowd. Oh man he had really pissed off the villagers this time. He can not risk being caught. However Kami had other ideas for him.

He stumbled upon a stone and fell. The crowd,not missing the chance, finally got its hands on the little bastard. A mob is like a herd of sheep, one jumps into a pit, others follow it to the same pit. This mob was no different. As soon as it lay its hand on the kid ,it started raining him with blows. Not caring if the little boy could even tolerate all the pain inflicted upon him. The whimpers of a little boy got lost amid the shouts of the crowd...

The chaos certainly attracted some attention. Soon enough there was a single Iwa ANBU who arrived on the spot. He let out a dangerous killing intent, nearly suffocating the mob. An effective way indeed, to silencie an entire mob without unnecessary bloodshed. The ANBU walked over to the boy, now bleeding over at several places and rushed him to the hospital. He was trained as an ANBU to devoid himself of any emotion. But he could not help feel a pang of guilt. If he had been there a little earlier, the kid would have been spared the pain.

IWA Hospital 1 day later.

A drowsy Deidara opened his eyes , yesterday's events burned into his memory. Well someone was actually kind enough to take him to the hospital. He stared blankly to the hospital room. " I did something wrong really . Stealing is not good. I wonder what came up in my mind when I ...", his train of thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. He half expected the crowd to enter the ward and beat him senseless again. But the door, it opened and shut. "What was it? Wind, perhaps"Deidara decided tot ignore the little incident. That was until he heard a voice, serious and commanding respect."Deidara - san! How do you do?" "Huh! No one is here. Who spoke right now? " thought little Deidara,"IT MUST BE SHINIGAMI's MESSENGERS! He is trying to contact me, that means I am going to die... No I dont wanna die yet! All I did was steal a piece of clay." Deidara mumbled incoherently. The voice spoke up again,"Well they used to call me that name when I was a young Shinobi. How did you know about that?" "You are not the Shinigami. Then who are you? And why can't I see you?" Even though Deidara could not see the face of the stranger, he could tell that the person was annoyed."What do you mean you can't see me? Look down here." Deidara did as instructed and was beyond surprised when he found a man , a VERY OLD man, with a big funny nose...Crap this man is the Sandaime Tsuchikage-sama. Thee little boy could do nothing but stare at the man. Here was a man who used JINTON , a Kekkei Touta, meaning an art no one could copy. The man also known as "ONOKI OF BOTH SCALES " even fought that monster Uchiha Madara and lived to tell the tale. The living legend of Iwagakure...What was he doing there? "You are probably guessing my intentions for being here."Deidara broke out of his stupor and tried to be respectful ,"Sandaime-sama It is an honour that I have been graced with your presence. You are right. I dont think my crime has anything to do with it...or is it?" Deidara was nervous and could not hide his Tsuchikage saw through this, "Take it easy Deidara. What you did was wrong but you can have your punishment later. For now you are going to tell me the reasons for your actions." Deidara's confidence started giving away. Not his fault that the man sounded like a hundred school headmaster speaking at once. Moreover he was a kid for God's stammered," You-you s-see I really li-like clay mo-models, so I was tempted to ste-steal that piece of beau-beautiful un-unfinished it was ex-excellent variety too Sandaime-sama."

Onoki stood there, slightly amused at the boy's a piece of clay when he could have pickpocketed something at the same level of risk. This boy was living with the filthiest trash, on the streets. Yet his strength had remained. There was no way the boy could be manipulated in any had kept him under ANBU surveillance and had shinobi dressed as civilians provoke him to do wayward things. But the boy could not be budged from his stand. What the boy thought was wrong, was wrong no matter how many ways you put it. The boy's resolution impressed the old man. However this was not the only reason he had decided to take the kid as his disciple.

"Uh Sandaime-Sama.",Deidara interrupted the old man's train of thoughts," I am not in any form of trouble, am I?" "Well no you are safe for now. But you must pursue your hobby without causing trouble to anyone else." Deidara pouted,"I dont have the money, the clay is expensive." "Why dont you come with me then? I will get you admission to the Academy and then..." The little blond boy could not hear anything more. The Academy... the most kickass place in the village... Once you enter this place you are guaranteed to become a kickass shinobi. He readily accepted the offer without even caring to hear about the other conditions, though he heard something about some kekkai genkai.

Time Skip, Four Years Later

The recently graduated batch of Iwa rookies stood in the Academy auditorium as the Iwa hitai-ates were distributed among was happy, every genin-ninja-wanna-be hugging his/her parents and getting congratulated. Deidara, now eleven years old, was waiting for his Ojii-san. He was to come here an hour ago. Probably still busy in reading those perverted books. How could he be this late for every important stuff? He is going to get an earful from him and Kurotsuchi-chan later. Just then a man on the microphone blared "Everyone stand in attention! The legend of legends , the hero of heroes ,the legendary Onoki Of Both Scales , Sandaime Tsuchikage-Sama has arrived." Every single person present stood in attention as the Tsuchikage entered the auditorium. He flew over to the stage and took the mic. "My dear Genins! It is a proud day for all of us. Today Iwagakure has thirty more shinobi who have ..." Deidara had no interest in all this crap. He just wanted to grab his Hitae-ate and get back to his training arena. Even though he was the rookie of the year, defeated chunin level ninja with his intellect and explosion style, he still could not slack off. "Explosion style ", Deidara sighed "It needs to be more flexible. It is not quite fast and a ninja with high dodging capabilities could escape my attacks quite easily." He had learnt this lesson a week ago.

Flashback (One week ago)

"Hey you blonde bastard! Do you know who am I? A chunin! And what are you? You are not even a Genin. Just because you are Tsuchikage-Sama's disciple does not mean you can escape me." A teenager was brawling with a blonde. It so happened that a group of chunins were harassing a civilian girl. They were creating quite a scene in the marketplace. That part of the market was reserved for civillians only. These ninjas had somehow snucked in. The civillians did not wish to interfere in this matter as no one wanted his ass kicked.

"It does not matter who I am. It does not matter who you are. All there is to this case is that you are committing a grave mistake of harrasing an innocent woman. You will be punished by my art hmm"

"Whatever kid just show me if you are worth my time. You are just..." The chunin could not complete his sentence. The reason? A horde of senbons was flying towards him. He barely stopped all of them , the senbons now on the a smug look on his face the chunin taunted Deidara,"Well kid. Not ba.."

But who was listening?

"KATSU"

The ground shattered. Each tiny needle turnrd into a bomb and exploded. The chunin somehow escaped the explosion with a Kawarimi but still suffered some burns on his legs."So he creates rock senbons out of the ground and infuses it with his EXPLOSION STYLE chakra!",thought the chunin. He barely had any time to react when another wave of senbons attacked him. This time the chunin decided against blocking the attack and started dodging the just managed to save his so a few of the senbons grazed his limbs and broke. The remaining senbons struck a fruit stall and decimated it. "You missed blondie. Even though you have an excellent technique, the speed of the senbons is slow because of your untrained throw",the chunin hissed behind our blond explosion specialist . Deidara relaxed, knowing that the fight is over. The chunin continued to brag,"What happened to our hero? Is he scared? Does he-" Deidara interrupted," Chunin-san, just one word"

"KATSU"

The chunin's cries of agony could be heard from a mile away. To say that he was in a bad shape was an understatement. His limbs had second degree burn marks on them, the pain rendering them useless."AAARRGGH!How did you do that? I did not see you make any explosives!" the chunin cried in pain.

Deidara elaborated his tactic,"Remember my last attack, it was not aimed at you at all. I made the senbons so soft that they could break into pieces easily but still could cut through human skin. Those few senbons which grazed you limbs, made a small cut on your skin and then broke, leaving their slivers embedded in you. The destruction of the fruitstall was just a distraction. You fell for that and when you came in my range, I detonated the senbon pieces stuck in your limbs. Gettin the idea now hmmm?"

"No way he is an Academy student."

"Defeating a chunin!This is awesome!"

"Thank you kid! This chunin has been troubling us for quite sometimes."

Deidara could hear the remarks and congratulations but his mind was somewhere else. The chunin had precisely pinpointed the weakness of the EXPLOSIVE SENBON JUTSU. Damn he will have to work harder.

PRESENT TIMES

Deidara had been training hard to improve his speed of throwing the senbons. Those senbons which made the maximum explosions were actually made up of the Iwashure clay , the finest clay in all of Iwa. His explosion chakra had the best affinity for this clay. However he did not use the pure form of this clay in training and did not intend to use it in any combat unless forced to. The reason being the instability of the it is saturated with BAKUTON(Explosion style) chakra it becomes unstable and reacts violently to any kind of environmental change. So Deidara used a mixture of Iwashure clay and normal clay to stabilise his attacks and make them more precise. Exhausted by the training and the Academy program , he decided to go to sleep, no one knows what might hit them tomorrow. Tomorrow? Oh the genins were going to be assigned their teams, Deidara wondered for a few seconds who his Jonin sensei might be, but soon went into deep slumber.

Next Day:

Deidara woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. A bit irritated at being woke up this early, he reached over to his clock. What the hell! It is not even six in the morning,.Deidara whined and went to answer the door wondering who it might be.

"ANBU?" Deidara was shocked. Surely the chunin from that day must have complained about the fight. If Jiji comes to know about this, Deidara knew he was gonna be in deep shit. "Deidara-san, you have been summoned by Tsuchikage-sama for discussing matters regarding your current position."the ANBU informed Deidara. Deidara flinched under the stare of the ANBU. "Yeah ,its certain now, I am gonna be royally screwed."the boy muttered under his breath. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and had a quick shower and did his other "morning rituals". In an hour he was ready to leave for the Tsuchikage's office. He had worn the normal genin outfit of Iwa, his hitae-ate tied to his arm. As he neared the office, he felt a familiar feeling of anticipation. Something big was going to happen, he could feel it. Hope it would happen for good.

"Hello Deidara!"the Tsuchikage's warm voice greeted him,"I think you know why are you here." Deidara solemnly reponded ,"Tsuchikage-sama, I was only vaguely informed about the situation. But I assume I am here to be reprimanded for my immature behaviour in the marketplace a week ago." The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes as his stare bore through Deidara , "Oh really! What did you do , apart from destroying the ego of a wayward chunin.?" Deidara was surprised,"You are not angry on me for that incident?" The tsuchikage replied,"What of course not! Instead you proved your mettle. I saw the fight, you were pretty good for your age." Deidara thanked his stars, he was really lucky. "So if there is no punishment for me then why did you summon me?"Deidara asked. "To assign you your Jonin sensei, Deidara .You have the skill of a chunin, no need for you to do the boring D-rank missions. ",the old kage answered. Deidara had to control his urge to hug his mentor. Thank God he was not going to do any of those damned chores,dubbed as "missions".

The next few days were worth waiting for.


End file.
